Let's KICK It Up
by Superstar In The Making
Summary: A series of Kick one-shots. Maybe some Jace. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I decided to do a series of Kick one-shots. Kim and Jack are dating in almost all of them, but I'll tell you if they aren't. Make sure to read the bottom AN.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. **

"Jack stop it!"

I splash Kim, my girlfriend of two years at the watermark.

"Oh, two can play at that game!" she challenges.

She splashes me back. So now we're on a full on splash fight. Little kids are looking at us like we're weirdos and I'm pretty sure a mom left because of us but we're having too much fun to care.

Then a bucket of cold water comes out of nowhere and hits me on the head. It can't be Kim because she's right in front of me. I turn around to find Jerry laughing his ass off. Kim just giggles. Jerry runs away afraid that I'll hurt him but I would've ignored him anyways.

"You think that's funny huh?" I say.

I smirk to myself, we'll see about that.

I grab her by the waist, grab two towels, and walk out of the park. I'm pretty sure I hear people cheering. I start to walk

"Put me DOWN!" Kim screeches.

"Nope, not gonna happen," I say.

"Please!" I can hear the pout in her voice and it takes all my will not to set her down.

"Well, where are we going?" she asks.

"Somewhere," I reply.

"Jaaacckkk," she says drawing out my name.

"Kiiiimmmm," I say drawing out her name.

Kim sighs.

I lay down the towels and finally set her down. Then I plop down next to her.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"I told you, somewhere," I reply.

She rolls her eyes. "Well, what about my parents? What if they get worried?"

"Tell them you were with me,"

She starts to get up, but I pull back down.

"Hey," I tell her softly, "this is our day. No Jerry to interrupt us, no Rudy to bore us with his problems, and no Milton trying to get us to do homework,"  
She giggles. She's really cute when she does that.  
She lays down on the towels and so do I.

I put an arm around her and she snuggles into me.

"Remember when we first met?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're the one who caught my apple,"

I chuckle at that comment.

We talk some more and the next thing you know, she's fallen asleep in my chest.

I text her parents to tell them she's with me and then my parents to tell them I'm with Kim.

I plant a kiss on her head and whisper, "I love you Kim,"  
And even though she's asleep, she smiles when I say that.

Then I just cuddle up with her waiting for her to wake up.

You know what makes this whole thing better? She's in a bikini, and I'm shirtless.

**So that's the first one-shot. Sorry if it was short. The next one will be real fluffy. I write fluffy ones when I have huge feels. For example, my Auslly and Cody/Bailey feels are really high right now. And my Miley/Jake feels. I'be been watching lots of old Disney. **

**My new story idea is a KI one and Kim basically has a great life, until she has to move. A year later she comes back, very surprised at what she sees. **

**Official Summary: Kim Crawford has it all. She was happily dating Jack and had great friends. Kim couldn't be happier, until her dad gets a huge promotion, that includes moving to New York. One year later, Kim returns. Only she isn't expecting to find big, buff, bad boys in the place of the sweet innocent boys that were there wen she left. Now she has to cope with what they've become, and dig deep down to find out what really happened. **

**Tell me if you think I should do it. **

**-Kelly**


	2. Short Kick Session

**Heyyyy! So who saw Wasabi Forever? Like honestly, one moment I was screaming, then laughing, then screaming, then 'Hey, I remember that!' then crying and crying. Like at the end! KICK KISSED! I'm not ready to say good-bye to Olivia. I'm honestly not. And if anyone is available, please Instagram DM me or PM me so we can chat bout Kick and Kickin It. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it. **

**Kim POV**

"Hey gorgeous,"

That was the voice of my loving boyfriend Jack. He puts his hands over my eyes and I just giggle.

"Guess who," he asks

"Hmmm, I don't know, Ricky Weaver?" I tease with fake hope in my voice.

We all I hate Ricky Weaver ever since the...incident.

"Nope,"

Sitting on my bed, I twist around until I'm facing him. "Good," I whisper.  
He sits down on the bed beside me and pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and close the gap between us.  
I'm glad we're together now. Resisting to urge to hug and kiss Jack as more than a friend was hard for me.

My lips move against his and it feels just right. His tongue brushes against my lips and I gladly give him entrance. Every creak, every gap, he explores. He retracts his tongue back and now it's my turn. I explore everything there could possibly be in his mouth. We break apart for seconds, gasping for air.  
He takes me by the waist and spins me around until he sets my down on my nearby desk. Perfect height, we kiss again. I press my lips to his, very softly. But one thing leads to another and then we're making out again. His arms wrapped tightly around me and my hands tangled in his hair. We're just enjoying ourselves, perfectly happy in our little spot of heaven.

We're back on the bed, Jack on top. He grabs my hands and interlocks our fingers. He connects our lips and slowly moves down until I'm laying on the bed. He rolls over until we are side by side. We kiss a little more but that kissing turns into cuddling. Exhausted, I curl up next to him absorbing his body heat. He wraps a strong arm around me and just as I'm about to fall asleep. I hear a faint snore and an 'I love you Kim'. I smile and whisper 'I love you too' before drifting off asleep.

**So not very long but I thought it would satisfy you. And the first to guess where that counter make out came from gets a shoutout. **

**-Kelly**


	3. KimLindsay

**Heyo! Some of you may have noticed my pattern in updating. The stories with the most reviews will get updated first. Make sure to review your favorite story to get it on top. Anyone who can review, even a guest. Second, if I don't reply to your PMs or update, then I'm probably busy. I have a tumbling competitive on Saturday in Arizona and I'll either be training for that or I'll be at cheer training for Jamz in two weeks. Maybe I can do some car or night updates though. Gosh, this AN is too long. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or anything associated with it. **

**Jack POV**

A gorgeous girl enters the doors of Seaford high with perfect hair and light makeup. Of course it's Kim, my girlfriend.

"Hey babe," she says and kisses my cheek and opens her locker.

I fake pout. "You missed,"

Kim just rolls her eyes and gives me a long kiss, well, it's would've been long if not for Lindsay.

She grabs Kim's arm and shoves her into the lockers. She bounces and falls straight into the arms on Brad Wolfe.

Embarrassed, Kim quickly gets up, brushes herself off, mumbles a quick 'thanks' to Brad, and scurries off. But not before getting asked out on a date.

"So Jackie," Lindsay says flirtatiously and bats her eyelashes. "Wanna go out Saturday night?"

"I was kinda just with Kim, my girlfriend, before you rudely shoved and if you hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically.

Lindsay smiles, "Oh you're so silly!" she squeals.  
She grabs my arm and drags me off to class. Unfortunately we both have chemistry and Kim has English. And the teacher paired us up as lab partners.

Lindsay hung onto me for the rest of the day and no matter how many times I tried to get her away, she wouldn't go. She even waited outside the bathroom for me! Of course Kim trusted me and gave me space to deal with

Lindsay. I finally got her off me at the dojo when she had to go to cheer practice.

When I get there, Kim is already working out. She set up four boards as a warm up and raised her hand. Before she can cut them, I grab her from behind and give her a well-needed hug. She lowers her hand and puts her arms around me the best she can.

"Hi cutie," I greet her.

"Hey Jack," she says back.

"Wanna go on a date after practice?" I ask her.

She nods eagerly and I kiss her cheek.

"Ewwww!" someone squeals.

Jerry.

"Stop making out with your girlfriend yo!"

"WE WERE NOT ABOUT TO MAKE OUT!" We both yell.

"KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE AND START PRACTICING!" Rudy yells.

Kim sets up the boards again, Jerry gets started with the nunchucks, Milton starts hitting a dummy, and I work on the bo staff.

After an hour, we stop practice and get changed.  
Kim comes out looking beautiful as always with perfect hair and makeup and an adorable outfit.

"Ready to go?" I ask. She nods. We link arms and walk out the door.

We take our regular booth at Phill's. I order extra spicy babaganoosh poppers and Kim gets two plates of falafel balls.

I reached over the table and grabbed her hands. "Kim, I-"

"Hey guys!"

That was the sound of our annoying friends who rudely interrupted our date.

"Scoot over" Jerry commands and he shoves in next to me while

Milton sits next to Kim.

"Phill!" Milton calls, "I'll have four plates of babaganoosh poppers,"

"And I'll have three plates of chocolate covered falafel balls," Jerry adds.

"And two cokes," Milton says.

"And falafel on a waffle for dessert," Jerry tells him.  
Phill, seeing that they are done with their order, walks away.

"Jack, you're paying right?" Jerry asks.

Kim and I throw our heads back and groan.

"Oh course not Jerry that would be rude!" Milton exclaims.

"Thank you," I thank him.

"We'll all contribute a dollar to the ten dollar tip of course!" Milton finishes.

And we're back to the groaning.

"I'll contribute a dollar fifty if you want..." Milton offers.

"I won't..."

* * *

**Kim POV**

"Night guys! See you tomorrow!" Jerry calls.

"Night!"

"Bye man!"

"Good-night!"

Jack and I grab hands and start to walk home when Milton comes and taps us on our shoulders.

"Guys, it's dark out here, can you walk me home?" he asks.

I raise an eyebrow but motion for him to join us. "Thanks," then he pushes me and Jack apart going in between us and grabbing our hands, "Ok let's go," Jack and I yank our hands away and he shuts up.

"Goodnight guys,"

"Goodnight Milton!" Jack and I say in unison.  
Jack and I intwine our fingers and dawdle to my house.

"Sure you can't stay out longer?" Jack ask as soon as we get to my house.

"Sorry," I tell him, "but we have school tomorrow so my curfew is in half an hour,"

"Ok," he looks sad. I peck him on the lips and he immediately brightens up.

"Well then goodnight," he says.

"Goodnight," I say back.

We let go of hands and I walk inside.

* * *

Ugh. Jerry and Milton barely let me and Jack have any alone time! Today

Lindsay was hooked all over Jack but I could barely do anything about it because Jack and I have different classes and during lunch I held a gymnastics practice for our upcoming meet the weekend. I didn't get to see or touch Jack all day! Grrrr...

I'm currently lying stomach down on my bed texting Grace when I get a text from my wonderful Jack.

Awwww, Jack is so sweet.

_Hey Kimmy;) just wanted to say I Love you! And look out your window!_

What does that mean?

Look out the window? I'm very confused until I see him waving his hands out in the dark

I open the window. "What are you doing here?" I yell.

"We needed alone time?" he shrugs.

I roll my eyes and step out of the window and onto a branch of a tree outside. When I'm three feet up, a twig under me cracks sending me off balance and to a world of scrapes and bruises. But it never happens. Because Jack, being the hero, catches. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean up for a kiss. He kisses back and keeps me close to his chest.

We walk to who-knows-where, well he does. I stay carried by him, not that I'm complaining.

"You know I'd never choose Lindsay over you, right?" Jack asks.

"Well, yeah, I guess," I reply.

"Kim, you're the only girl for me. I love you and I always will,"

"I love you too,"

We get to the mall and he sets me down in a metal chair in the courtyard.

We talk a little bit, mess around, and then we notice, that we are truly alone. Something that hasn't happened in a long long time. We lean over the table, about to kiss.

"Freeze!" Joan shines a flashlight in our eyes. "Well, we've got a code 34692, kissing in the mall courtyard at night. I'm gonna have to right you up!"

"Joan, what are you doing here this late at night?" I ask.

"Umm, certainly not hanging out with my manican boyfriend. That's for sure," she lies unconvincingly.

Jack and I raise our eyebrows at her.

"Oh just take the ticket!" she exclaims and thrusts the paper at us and walks away frustrated. "And go home!" she yells.

So Jack and I never really got any alone time, unless you count the hour spent in my room...

**I felt like that was one of my longer chapters. Maybe it's just because this took three freakin days to write! Ugh. I have a Revolutionary War project and a types draft of 12 paragraphs due Friday. Ugh. I dont. like school. I'd like it a lot better if it started at 11:00 and ended at 2:30. Lol. Especially since at my school, an hour is used for two extras and a half hour for lunch. Well, I won't bore you with my problems anymore. **

**Instagram Personal- heyyy_im_kelly**

**Instagram KI- officialkickinitx**

**~Kelly**


End file.
